Generally, various types of drive support display devices have been proposed to aid a driver by displaying a nearby object that is invisible to the driver. That is, an invisible object located in a dead angle or a blind spot near a self-vehicle is displayed to aid the driver and/or for facilitating a driving maneuver.
One such device is an attention-calling display that is disclosed in a patent document 1 (i.e., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-58178) which notifies the driver in real-time of an invisible dead-angled vehicle located in a nearby area of a self-vehicle. The device obtains position information of a dead-angle creating vehicle in a travel direction of the self-vehicle. In such case, the position information of the dead-angle creating vehicle is obtained by the self-vehicle from an external information source. That is, the dead-angle creating vehicle is identified at an early timing based on the information from the external source, thereby making if possible to call the driver's attention to such vehicle with a real-time displayed warning.
However, the device disclosed in the patent document 1 must initially recognize or identify the dead-angle creating vehicle based on the position information from the external source in order to display the warning. Therefore, in other words, if the device cannot recognize the dead-angle creating vehicle due to the error of the position information, or if the dead angle is created by a building or the like that is not recognised as a dead-angle creating “vehicle,” the device is not capable of displaying the warning of the dead-angled vehicle. That is, the detection ability of the conventional warning display device is limited.